Ignorando Edward Cullen
by Sih
Summary: ...Porque não existe coisa pior que um garoto famoso que se acha o gostosão do colégio...
1. Querido Diário

_**Ignorando Edward Cullen**_

_...Porque não existe coisa pior que um garoto famoso que se acha o gostosão do colégio... _

Querido Diário

Comprar você foi a coisa mais gay que eu já fiz em toda minha vida... Sério, entrei na livraria com a maior cara de taxo e fui direto às prateleiras de agendas e afins. Para não dar muito na telha, comprei junto um livro que falava sobre o Slash, o guitarrista – ou melhor, ex-guitarrista – do Guns N' Roses (oh, mas que merda... por que eu tinha que lembrar... Primeira nota deste diário: **NÃO ESCUTAR DE JEITO NENHUM CHINESE DEMOCRACY PELA SEGUNDA VEZ! ISSO É SÉRIO**...). Agora estou aqui, escrevendo em você com uma vontade louca de te jogar pela janela. Mas tudo bem, você me custou 12 dólares, até agora eu só tive prejuízo...

Acho que primeiro vou contar o motivo de ter te comprado. Muito bem, prepare-se para escutar os maiores palavrões que alguém pode falar em menos de uma hora...

Mamãe e eu brigamos. De novo. O motivo? Ela queria que eu entrasse para a faculdade de Direito ano que vem. O que eu respondi? "Mas nem que o Johnny Depp seja meu professor durante os cinco anos do curso...". Eu nunca farei Direito... Quando eu terminar essa droga de Ensino Médio, eu quero viajar, conhecer a Alemanha, comprar ingressos e ir ao show do Metallica, ir para a Holanda e comer bolinhos de haxixe até vomitar... Eu não tenho cara de advogada, juíza ou seja lá o que mais o tão sonhado curso de Direito tem a oferecer... Na verdade, depois que o efeito dos bolinhos passar, eu queria fazer Artes. Sim, em Viena. Mas minha querida mãezinha fez a mesma carinha de "ah, ta bom" que você fez, diário. Mas tudo bem, se vocês dois não acreditam em mim, foda-se. Espero que os dois fiquem em casa esperando o tempo passar.

Depois dessa nossa "conversa civilizada", mamãe decidiu passar a bola para meu pai. Os dois se separaram há cinco anos e, mesmo depois desse tempo todo, ainda não conseguem olhar um pra cara do outro. Ela contou toda a situação para ele e então, depois de muito pensar nos prós e contras (mais contras, diga-se de passagem...), decidiram me mandar para a casa da minha tia numa cidadezinha que eu nem seu o nome. Sabe, acho que nem os habitantes daqui sabem o nome dessa porra... Mas enfim, depois de uma looooooonga e exaustiiiiiiiiiiiva viagem de carro com o meu pai – o mais engraçado foram as instruções:

1°) Se você contar qualquer coisa a sua tia, qualquer coisa mesmo, **eu te mato;**

2°) Se sua tia me ligar pedindo para vir te buscar, **eu te mato**;

3°) Se sua tia ligar para sua mãe e ela vier me encher o saco, **eu te mato**, ressuscito e **te mato ****de novo!**

Eu só não ri durante a viagem porque ele iria cumprir mesmo o que estava prometendo antes mesmo de eu quebrar qualquer uma das regras acima.

Chegando à casa da minha tia – levei um susto quando descobri que eu não ficaria sozinha junto com a velha – meu pai jogou as minhas coisas no gramado e me olhou como se gritasse "já sabe, né?" e cumprimentou minha tia. Ela vestia um avental de vaquinha e cheirava a biscoitos de coco... Eu não sabia exatamente se estava na casa de uma tia ou da minha avó... Foi então que a pior coisa daquele dia aconteceu. Eu avistei uma coisinha rosa saindo da porta de entrada e vindo na minha direçãa porta de entrada e vindo na minha direç Eu ia ou da minha av.e: jometendo antes mesmo de eu quebrar qualquer uma das regras ao gritando e acenando. Sim diário, era a minha prima Mirian. Ela tinha a mesma idade que eu, dezesseis, mas a pequena diferença entre nós era que, enquanto eu sonhava com meus bolinhos de haxixe, ela ansiava por corações de chocolate... Sabe diário, eu poderia jurar que um pequeno sorriso se formara na cara do meu pai... Aquilo era o pior castigo que alguém poderia receber. Eles fizeram com que eu deixasse para trás minha banda, meus amigos e o McDonalds para morar com uma tia com cara de avó e uma prima retardada que me chama de _Lili Star_... Á propósito, meu nome é Lílian Younger, antes que eu me esqueça.

Titia Carmen me levou até onde seria meu quarto enquanto contava sobre as proezas escolares de Mirian. Eu sabia o que ela queria com aquilo... Era o mesmo papo furado que a minha mãe tinha comigo quando ela recebia meu boletim em casa "Sabe o que você conseguirá com essas notas? Nada! Sua prima só tira _A_ em todas as matérias e você me aparece com cinco _Fs_? E não me venha dizer que ela estuda em colégio para adolescentes especiais que não é verdade. Se suas notas não melhorarem, quem vai para um colégio especial será você!" E blá blá blá... Mas enquanto ela terminava de contar que Mirian estava quase entrando para a melhor escola de Direito do país – e era ai que eu me perguntava: por que raio minha mãe não adota essa tonta e me deixa em paz? – eu torcia para que eu ficasse num quarto separado da minha querida prima. Já pensou? Além de ter que agüentá-la na mesma casa, ainda ter que dividir o mesmo quarto... Para minha sorte, o cubículo era bem longe do quarto da "princesa Mirian". O quarto até que era legalzinho... Era no primeiro andar da casa e era bem fácil de pular a janela.

- Sinta-se a vontade, criança. Lá em cima está o banheiro e aquela portinha à esquerda é a cozinha. Se sentir fome, é só abrir a geladeira e pegar alguma coisa. – Um ponto positivo daquela casa era que eu podia ser mais independente... Comer, dormir, enfim, fazer qualquer coisa na hora que eu quisesse... – Sua aula começa amanhã, então sugiro que durma cedo. Boa noite.

**AULA?!** Mas já? Sim... A partir daquele momento, minha vida daria uma guinada e tanto...


	2. Primeiro Dia Ignorado 1

_**Primeiro dia Ignorado: Salve-se quem puder**_

Diário, se tem uma coisa que eu realmente não esperava era que minha prima tão inteligente estudasse no mesmo colégio destinado a delinqüente juvenil aqui. Aquilo foi um baque e tanto e para dizer a verdade, foi sufocante. Tivemos que pegar o mesmo ônibus, escutar as mesmas conversas sem graça de suas amiguinhas certinhas e chegar à tal escola juntas. Mirian fez questão de me contar quais eram seus professores preferidos e quais matérias eu deveria ter cuidado para não pegar exame no final do ano. Muito bem, eu não estava nem ai. O que me chamou a atenção mesmo foram as pessoas que freqüentavam o colégio. Nipônicos, nerds, nerds nipônicos, nerds de qualquer jeito, garotas mimadas, um cara com o topete do Elvis, garotas mimadas correndo atrás do garoto com o topete do Elvis... E Mirian. Uma garota de dezesseis anos, cabelos e olhos negros, magrela e inteligente. Tenho que admitir que ela não era feia. Nada que um guarda-roupa novo e algumas cervejas não ajudassem...

Passamos pela entrada e eu estranhei a parada súbita que a Bárbie e sua turma de bonecas biônicas (sim, era assim que eu as chamava – em voz baixa, é claro) deram. Perguntei qual era o problema e para a segunda surpresa do momento, recebi um _XXXII _em coro. Aquilo foi demais! Segurei firme minha mochila e continuei o caminho para dentro do prédio. Não vi nada de mais, na verdade, não prestei atenção também... Apenas passei por alguns alunos – entre eles, o garoto do topete do Elvis – e procurei minha sala. Minha prima era uma retardada mesmo...

A sala de aula não tinha nada de anormal. A não ser, óbvio, os alunos dentro dela. Tirando os nerds, nerds nipônicos e os nerds de qualquer outra espécie, tomei um susto ao esbarrar em um garoto. Eu não faço idéia de como isso aconteceu, mas eu tinha acabado de bater no garoto sósia do Elvis. Como isso era possível se eu o vi passando para o outro lado do colégio? Sinceramente, não tenho a resposta. Aliás, não tenho tantas outras respostas para tantas outras perguntas, por exemplo:

1°) Por que eu estava estudando naquela merda de colégio?

2°) Como eu fui esbarrar no garoto do topete do Elvis?

3°) Por que ele usava aquele topete ridículo?

- Desculpa.

-...

- Você está bem?

-...

- Olha, se eu te machuquei, desculpa...

Eu não escutei nenhuma frase que ele pronunciou... E mesmo que escutasse, eu ia responder o quê? "Ah, não foi nada... É que eu me distrai com o topete...".

- Er... Não... Eu estou bem.

- Que bom. Então, a gente se vê por ai.

- Ok...

Depois do susto, comecei a olhar para os lados procurando uma cadeira vaga e para minha decepção, a única que estava vazia era, oh Deus, a que fazia dupla com a minha prima...

A minha sorte é que a nossa primeira aula era de Física e como eu odeio essa matéria, fiquei desenhando bonequinhos nas folhas do meu caderno e pensando em algumas hipóteses sobre o suposto poder sobrenatural do garoto do topete do Elvis. Eu tinha que achar um jeito de descobrir... E eu iria, nem que isso custasse outro ano naquele colégio infernal.

xxXXxx

_Gostaria de agradecer aos reviews – fiquei tri feliz ao ver que alguém estava lendo \o/_

_Obrigada mesmo, gente^^_

_Beijos gaudérios_


	3. Primeiro dia ignorado 2

_**Primeiro dia ignorado 2: Você vai comer isso?**_

Qual a diferença entre _parecer_ esquisito e _ser_ completamente trouxa? Nenhuma. Você vai chegar a essa mesma conclusão depois que eu contar o que aconteceu no almoço...

Almoço é a coisa mais banal que existe no mundo. Almoço num colégio já começa a parecer estranho, agora, almoço num colégio com a sua prima "princesa Mirian" é o fim dos tempos...

- Então _Lili Star_, já encontrou algum gatinho? – Frase acompanhada de risinhos extremamente tímidos das bonecas biônicas que se sentaram na mesma mesa em que eu tentava comer um cachorro-quente.

- Gatos? Cachorros talvez agora, gatos?

- Ora, deixa de ser engraçadinha... Olhe a sua volta, sinta a maravilhosa brisa fresca vinda da presença celestial dos garotos do terceiro ano... – Frase acompanhada agora de suspiros e gemidos...

O cachorro-quente perdia a graça a cada palavra que saia da boca da minha prima – Jesus Cristo estuda aqui? Se sim, minha mãe tem razão... Eu nunca vou sentir a presença _celestial_ dEle nem que esbarre em mim... – E então, senhoras e senhores, eu descobri o ponto fraco de Mirian! Depois da frase que soltei, ela me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos e começou a comer um sanduíche que titia Carmem havia preparado. Segunda nota deste diário: **FALE BESTEIRAS ATÉ ELA FICAR VERMELHA E DESISTIR DE CONVERSAR. FUNCIONA!**

Após o incidente celestial que tivemos, as bonecas biônicas começaram a conversar normalmente junto com a "princesa Mirian" enquanto eu desfrutava do meu, já sem gosto, cachorro-quente. Marie, uma das biônicas, contou que na casa dela, toda a comida que eles faziam era doada a um centro de caridade na periferia da cidade – pensei que eu já estivesse na periferia... Vivendo e aprendendo... – o que arrancou mais suspiros das outras. Aquilo era tão intediante que resolvi ligar o modo piloto automático e sumir mentalmente dali. Sim diário, eu consigo fazer isso. Eu usei muito esse modo quando minha mãe começava algum sermão ou coisa do gênero.

Primeiro, algumas lembranças invadiram minha cabeça. Eram os rostos pálidos de Karl e Rebecca que costumavam habitar esse espaço tão inexplorado da minha mente. Eles eram, além de meus melhores amigos, componentes da minha banda e sempre estavam comigo em todas as situações – boas ou ruins. Em seguida, apareciam na minha cabeça imagens do meu antigo colégio, dos colegas bagunceiros e a turma do fundão. Era uma época tão boa que, se minha teoria de céu estivesse certa – teoria essa que depois eu conto quais seus princípios -, queria que aquele momento se estendesse ao infinito.

Eu estava tão concentrada naquilo que nem percebi que as imagens haviam mudado. Quando me dei conta, não era Karl, muito menos Rebecca que estavam presentes na minha mente. Certo chumaço de cabelo começou a aparecer lentamente e de repente, Elvis Presley tomara conta de tudo! Posso garantir que esperei alguma canção famosa vinda dele, mas, depois de sair do transe que eu estava, percebi que não era exatamente o "rei do rock" na minha cabeça, mas sim, o garoto do topete do "rei do rock". Ele estava me olhando com aquele olhar 43 que faria qualquer garota desmaiar aos seus pés. Não é o meu caso, lógico. Fiquei encarando-o por alguns segundos e, para minha surpresa, ele começou a se aproximar de mim. Como? Não faço a menor idéia... Aliás, mais uma pergunta para a lista de mistérios do senhor Elvis cover... Comecei a me preocupar com a situação... Como ele ousa invadir meu estado de meditação máxima dessa forma? À medida que ele se aproximava, seus olhos mudavam de cor – do castanho escuro ao claro, do claro ao róseo, do róseo ao vermelho púrpura – e eu cada vez mais hipnotizada por aquilo. O combate por poder já estava acabado. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles olhos profundos até que... Sim, fui tirada instantaneamente do transe.

- Hum... Então quer dizer que o gatinho que tirou minha priminha _Lili Star _é o senhor Edward?

Olhei horrorizada para ela. Que é esse tal de Edward?

- Que Edward, sua louca...

- Não adianta disfarçar... Todo mundo viu você olhando para o Edward... Só faltou babar...

- Mas eu nem sei quem é esse tal de Edwar... – Travei no meio da frase. Uma das minhas perguntas foi vergonhosamente respondida pela minha prima... O nome do topetudo era Edward... – Eu... er... Nem estava olhando para aquele retardado...

- Sei... Mas olha, ele está olhando para você também... – Aquilo foi o fim... Olhei na hora para ele e, depois de muito pensar, quase me afoguei no copo de Coca-Cola na minha frente. Eu havia caído na armadilha infantil, mas muito precisa, de Mirian – Viu! Eu sabia que era para o Edward que você estava olhando!

- Ora, deixe de ser retardada... – Tomei o resto do refrigerante e sai batendo o pé até o banheiro. Eu estava me sentindo a pessoa mais idiota, mais trouxa, mais retardada do mundo... E eu realmente era... Cai feito um patinho nas garras não tão infantis da "princesa Mirian". E agora o circo estava feito. Primeiro dia de aula, primeiro dia no inferno...


	4. Primeiro dia ignorado 3

_**Primeiro dia ignorado 3: Mentes perigosas **_

Olhar-se no espelho e ver a imagem deprimente de uma adolescente que acabara de ser desmascarada pela pessoa que mais odeia no momento – frisando muito bem as palavras _por enquanto_ – é terrível. O vermelho das bochechas não deixa claro se é de vergonha ou raiva. Na hora, eu tinha certeza que era de ódio de mim mesma. Como eu fui capaz de cair naquela armadilha da "princesa Mirian" na frente das biônicas? É inacreditável. Mais ainda é o motivo que causou tudo aquilo: o topetudo. Ou melhor... Edward. Ainda se fosse o Mãos de Tesoura... Mas é só um Edward comum... Com um topete imitador comum... Com olhos nem tão comuns assim... E uma boca... Mas isso não vem ao caso! Agora, o único jeito de sair fora dessa situação era tentar mostrar a elas que eu não estou nem ai para aquele garoto – como de fato, não é? – e que eu também não dou a mínima se elas ficarem enchendo meu saco...

Decidi então sair do banheiro e voltar à mesa onde estava. Caminhei desviado dos outros alunos que ainda almoçavam e localizei com certa hesitação o lugar onde estava indo. Estava completamente vazia. Ótimo, pensei, elas não vão me incomodar por enquanto. Sentei-me e coloquei os fones nos ouvidos. Quem sabe o Robert Smith poderia me dar uma idéia de como sair daquele colégio... Comecei a batucar na mesa no ritmo da música – eu era a baterista da banda, por isso sempre carregava comigo as minhas baquetas – atraindo toda a atenção a minha volta. A minha reação ao perceber isso? Comecei a cantar. Quando eu colocava aqueles benditos fones, era como se a música tomasse conta do meu corpo e comandasse meus gestos. Era tão bom... À medida que a música passava, a imagem daquele garoto começava novamente a aparecer na minha cabeça, só que agora, ao invés de esperar por Elvis e seu rebolado anos 50, já me preparava para mergulhar na imensidão dos seus olhos. Era diferente dessa vez. Era como se eu já o conhecesse há muito tempo. Era como se ele já habitasse minha mente, como se fosse dono dela...

"_Com licença?"_

Edward veio em minha direção e segurou minha mão, querendo me levar a algum lugar, ao infinito e além ou sei lá. Estava tão enigmático, tão...

"_Senhorita..."_

...tão...

"_Er... Moça?"_

...tão...

- **Senhorita Younger, pare de bater na mesa agora, ou vou ser obrigado a te levar à sala da diretora! **

Fui tirada novamente do transe, só que desta vez, pelo monitor da hora do intervalo, o senhor Krügger.

- O quê? – Tirei os fones atordoada e olhei para os lados para me certificar que não havia nenhuma biônica por perto. Por sorte, estava sozinha no pátio.

- A senhorita não pode simplesmente fazer o que quer nessa escola. Temos regras à cumprir e se a senhorita não tem conhecimento delas, creio que uma detenção depois da aula resolva essa situação.

Detenção?!

- Detenção, senhor? Mas... Eu sou nova aqui... – Ás vezes, fazer cara de cachorro pidão dá certo...

- Ou quem sabe a senhorita prefere uma suspensão? – Ás vezes não funciona como a gente espera...

- Bom... Fazer o quê... – Coloquei os fones novamente e fui novamente chamada – O que foi agora? – Arrependi-me amargamente de ter feito isso...

- A senhorita não está por dentro mesmo das regras deste colégio. Dê-me o aparelho de música e vá para a aula!

Nem tinha me ligado que o sinal havia tocado. Espera ai... **ENTREGAR MEUS FONES?**

- Olha, acho que isso não será possível... Eu não posso me separar deles... São como filhos para mim... Sabe como é... – Não. Ele não sabia. Não fazia idéia, na verdade...

- Senhorita Younger, dê-me isso antes que eu me irrite...

Fiz corpo mole o máximo que consegui e acabei por entregar os fones. Foi a pior separação da minha vida... Eu juro que senti lágrimas inundarem meus olhos... Segui para sala e, para minha sorte mais uma vez, o professor do período não havia chegado. Mas para meu azar, "princesa Mirian" e as biônicas me olhavam interrogativas – lê-se: hahá, vai levar bomba daqui uns tempos... Sentei e tentei ignorar os olhares e as perguntas que vieram como bombas para cima de mim.

A sessão de tortura, quer dizer, de aula, até que passou rápido. Saímos da sala e aproveitei a distração de Mirian e suas amigas e me dirigi até a sala do monitor para cumprir a tal suspensão. Eu estava nervosa, não podia negar. Afinal, aquele cara não tinha jeito de ser bonzinho com os novatos...

- Ah... Vejo que já aprendeu a primeira lição, senhorita. Chegou cedo. Cedo demais, eu diria. Ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisas para a diretora por isso, me espere ali fora que eu já volto para dizer o que tem de fazer.

Mas que ótimo... Além de ter que cumprir servicinhos forçados, ainda terei de esperar...

- Também caiu nas garras do Krügger?

- É... Aquele velho decidiu...

Diário, se fosse você que tivesse me contando essa história maluca, eu chamaria você de mentiroso. Parei subitamente a frase e fiquei imóvel por alguns instantes até cair a ficha do que estava acontecendo... E mais uma vez, senhoras e senhores, o Elvis cover de nome Edward aparece do nada – isso mesmo, do nada e quase me mata de susto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Mas que pergunta idiota...

- Bom... Eu vim cumprir detenção... – Mas que óbvio... Lílian, da próxima vez bata com a cabeça na parede... - Tentei gazear aula... Acredito que a sua deva ter resultado do show que você fez no intervalo...

Olhei incrédula para ele. Mas que audácia... Quem aquele idiota pensa que é? Tirei a mochila das costas e sentei no chão fingindo certa impaciência. Aquilo devia servir para mostrar àquele_ moleque _que aquela conversa havia parado ali mesmo.

O tempo demorou a passar até que o monitor chegasse e nos desse a detenção. Eu fiquei encarregada de limpar os vidros de sua sala e Edward de passar um pano no chão. Krügger saiu novamente nos deixando sozinhos com um "silêncio barulhento" daquela sala.

- Eu gostei.

- O quê?

- Seu show...

-... – Ele tinha passado dos limites. Aquele garoto era um folgado! Um retardado! Um... Ah, mas que ódio! – Escuta, não era para gostar de nada, ok?

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até terminarmos o serviço. Nesse meio termo, a minha frase ficou pairando no ar como fumaça de cigarro, eu sabia que aquilo grudaria em mim como tal... Sai do colégio sem olhar para trás e peguei o ônibus que não demorou a chegar. Durante o caminho, tentei pensar em alguma desculpa para me livrar de mais um bombardeio de perguntas que eu tinha certeza que me esperaria quando eu chegasse em casa. Não seria uma noite fácil...


	5. A Casa Dos Horrores

_**A Casa dos Horrores...**_

Já deve passar pela sua cabeça o que aconteceu quando eu cheguei em casa aquela hora da noite, não é?

- Você tem noção do quanto me deixou preocupada, menina? Esse comportamento um tanto quanto irresponsável eu não vou admitir na minha casa, está ouvindo? - Minha tia não era de fazer brincadeiras. Era melhor eu concordar e tentar andar na linha nas próximas vezes... – Olhe Lílian, eu sei o que está acontecendo, sei também que essa fase não é nada fácil, mas olhe para sua prima... Ela é uma menina tão boazinha... Devia seguir o exemplo dela e não de outras pessoas estranhas...

Creio que a partir daquela frase, começou a passar pela cabeça de minha tia que eu já estava destinada a percorrer o árduo caminho das drogas... O que um ou dois bolinhos de haxixe tinham de tão mal assim? O fato era que eu não estava prestando muita atenção... Eu queria ir para o banheiro, esfriar a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro, fazer com que o episódio da sala do monitor se esvaísse da minha mente, mas pelo visto, o sermão seria longo...

Passada meia hora, com direito a discurso auto-revelador da "princesa Mirian" sobre sua vida perfeita no alto do castelo de cristal, eu consegui enfim ir para o meu quarto. Peguei minha toalha e segui para o banheiro. Deixei que a água percorresse toda a extensão do meu corpo, causando uma sensação de tranqüilidade repentina em minha alma. Ok, tenho que confessar que aquele gesto era uma forma simbólica de tentar me livrar da frase que ficara impregnada no meu corpo desde quando a pronunciei. "... _não era para gostar de nada_". Será que não mesmo? Outra coisa que eu tenho de confessar é que Edward conseguira me tirar do sério... Não pelo comentário sobre meu suposto showzinho no intervalo, mas pelo fato de conseguir, tão facilmente, invadir minha mente daquele jeito. E não vá tirando conclusões precipitadas, diário. Quando eu falo _me tira do sério_, é de uma forma diferente. Eu não sei explicar, é como se eu perdesse completamente o juízo e passasse a viajar na maionese toda vez que aquele idiota aparecesse na minha frente. Isso é tão mongo da minha parte...

Sai do banheiro e fui direto ao quarto. Não queria tropeçar na titia ou na Mirian. Aquela não era uma boa hora para isso. Peguei a primeira camiseta que achei dentro da mala – nem tinha arrumado minhas coisas – e passei a procurar dentro da minha mochila os meus fones...................................

**VELHO FILHO DA MÃE! **

Eu tinha esquecido completamente que o monitor havia confiscado meus fones e que agora, a única coisa que eu iria ouvir era a risada da minha prima que escutava todas as noites um programa idiota no rádio. Sentei na cama e comecei a olhar para todos os lados tentando achar alguma solução. Não, eu iria escutar alguma coisa, nem que fosse o hino da cidade...

Olhei instintivamente para a janela e uma idéia começou a florescer dentro de mim... O universo estava conspirando ao meu favor:

1°) Meu quarto ficava no térreo da casa, o que facilitava muito o meu plano;

2°) A vizinhança daqui tem hábitos estranhos... Todos dormem cedo pra caramba – tédio – fazendo com que eu passe despercebida pelas ruas;

3°) Eu preciso dos fones... Não... Eu quero os meus fones...

Fui até a mala e peguei uma calça jeans e calcei meus tênis. A ansiedade era tanta que eu quase dei um nó no cadarço do pé esquerdo. Eu tive que rir da cena...

Abri a janela com o máximo de cuidado possível e pulei rapidamente para o gramado do pátio na lateral da casa. Até ali foi fácil. O problema maior foi o muro que eu teria que literalmente escalar para atravessá-lo. Subi no pé de maçã que minha tia amava tanto e alcancei o muro com certa dificuldade para enfim ter minha liberdade de volta: a rua era toda minha! Como eu havia dito, as pessoas já havia se recolhido para suas casas, então eu podia andar tranquilamente até chegar naquele maldito colégio e recuperar meus fones. O caminho foi longo e posso jurar que em certas esquinas eu tinha a impressão de ser vigiada por alguém. Medo? Com certeza... Mas meus fones eram preciosos e eu iria salva-los nem que isso custasse minha vida – Meu Deus... Peguei a mania da Mirian de dramatizar tudo...

Cheguei à frente do colégio e pulei a cerca facilmente. Era incrível a falta de segurança daquele lugar... Corri pelo pátio e logo cheguei à sala do Krügger. Cheguei perto da porta e forcei com cuidado a maçaneta, que, para meu desânimo, estava trancada. Fiz a volta em torno da sala até encontrar uma janela e forcei-a para ver se abria e voilá! Krügger estava tão ocupado seqüestrando meus fones que esquecera de fechar a janela... Entrei na sala e já fui revirando as prateleiras à procura dos meus filhinhos... Abri uma gaveta que mais parecia um sarcófago e dei de cara com celulares, câmeras digitais, ipods, tudo que é aparelho menos... Os meus fones!

- Porra, onde esse velho escondeu?

- Procurando por isso?

Congelei instantaneamente ao ouvir aquilo. Nem virei para não encarar quem quer que fosse. Estava ferrada. Frita. Cozida. Grelhada. Viraria uma almôndega...

- Não pensei que isso fosse tão importante para você. Se eu soubesse disso antes, teria aproveitado a detenção e pegado para você...

O quê? O Krügger iria me devolver os fones?

- Olha senhor Krügger, eu não tive escolha AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH – Não foi uma boa idéia virar na direção da voz... Realmente não foi uma das melhores... Ao fazer o gesto, dei de cara com o topetudo segurando meus fones com o dedo indicador. Aquilo era pior que um pesadelo! – O que... O que você faz aqui, ou melhor, como você entrou aqui?

Edward baixou a cabeça e sentou-se no chão. Reconheci aquela tática. Ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de me contar o que eu queria saber.

- Então? Ou você acha que eu vou ficar aqui com cara de idiota sem ter uma explicação? Por acaso você esta me seguindo? Porque se for isso, eu chamo a polícia!

- E vai dizer o quê? – Seus olhos haviam mudado de cor novamente, o que me fez estremecer – Que eu a segui até aqui? Ah, espera ai, o que você fazia mesmo na sala do monitor Krügger?

Ele tinha razão. Merda, ele estava certo. Não tinha escapatória.

- Ok, então porque você não fala o que eu quero saber?

- Você não entenderia...

- Ótimo...

Edward levantou-se do chão e me olhou incrédulo – Ótimo? É só isso que você me diz?

- Oh não... Eu digo também: Com licença, poderia devolver meus fones?

Elvis cover estendeu a mão para que eu pegasse o fone e foi o que fiz. Só que, por acidente – ou não – meu dedo tocou na mão dele e eu pude sentir o toque gélido dos seus dedos. Dei um pulo para trás e deixei cair os fones no chão. Aquela cena era patética. Elvis Presley "morto" na minha frente e eu como uma múmia parada a sua frente.

- Acho melhor você ir. – Edward se aproximou de mim e eu recuei mais um pouco. Não queria tocá-lo novamente. Aliás, não queria vê-lo nunca mais....

- É... – Pulei a janela e logo sai correndo pelo pátio feito uma condenada até me atirar na cerca do colégio. Esse topetudo é um monstro! Um zumbi... Cheguei em casa em cinco minutos e pulei aquele maldito muro com uma rapidez invejável. Enfim, meu cubículo particular. Sentei na cama com a respiração e o coração acelerados. Eu estava muito assustada. Também não era para menos... Tirei minha roupa e coloquei meus fones com a música a todo volume para ver se me acalmava.

"E tudo isso por cauda desses fones."

O pior é que eu nem me liguei que eu tinha revirado toda a sala do monitor e que havia deixado naquele estado deplorável sem arrumar nada. Ele vai perceber que somente os fones haviam sumido. E a culpa cairia inteirinha na delinqüente juvenil. Eu seria expulsa do colégio, minha tia ligaria para o meu pai e... Fim. Estava tudo acabado. Ah, quer saber? Foda-se. Mais tarde eu posso ver se consigo fugir de casa... Eu dou um jeito. Sempre acho uma forma. Não seria dessa vez que seria pega desprevenida.


	6. Faça parecer um acidente

_N./A.: Desculpem os palavrões... 8D_

_**Faça parecer um acidente...**_

Fazia um calor terrível naquela noite. A lua tomara todo o calor solar e transportara-o para a Terra como uma forma de protesto em prol do rigoroso inverno que acabara. Apesar do calor insuportável, meu corpo parecia congelar a cada passo que eu recuava. A criatura a minha frente era de uma beleza monstruosa, o limite entre o belo e o horrendo. Seus dentes reluziam à medida que se aproximava do que, a meu ver, tornar-se-ia sua presa. Tentei desvencilhar-me de seus olhos, mas a tentativa foi completamente inútil. Quando dei por mim, estava imóvel, apenas esperanço que a bela criatura tomasse a iniciativa de... **Puta merda! Oito e meia?! **

Corri como uma condenada até minha mala, vesti a primeira roupa que vi pela frente e sai desasada com a mochila dependurada no pescoço até a cozinha. Estava mais do que atrasada... Meu ônibus saia às oito e meia e o outro só passava dali meia hora... Arrumei uns biscoitos de coco que restaram da noite anterior e corri para a sala, esbarrando em Mirian.

- Você também se atrasou? Escuta, eu esqueci de dizer para você que não precisava me esperar para sair... – Mirian estava com uma cara amarrada, impaciente com alguma coisa que naquela hora, eu nem fazia idéia por qual motivo... – Por que ainda está de pijamas?

- Você não viu o noticiário? Nossa escola fora assaltada essa noite. Disseram que até acharem os bandidos e arrumarem a bagunça que fizeram, as aulas serão canceladas.

**BUUM! **Foi assim que a notícia chegou até meu cérebro. Comecei a gaguejar na sua frente, parecendo uma criancinha querendo explicar a traquinagem que acabara de cometer... Estava escrito na minha testa – com letras em néon – que fora eu a responsável...

- Eles... Eles têm idéia de quem possa ter feito isso...?

Mirian sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá e pegou a xícara das _Meninas Super Poderosas_ que estava pousada na mesinha de centro – Que eu saiba, a polícia não encontrara nada ainda que possa incriminar alguém...

- Polícia?! Ah mer... Er...

- É... Pelo visto a coisa foi séria... O problema é que vai atrasar todo o conteúdo do colégio...

Conteúdo? Que mané conteúdo, foda-se o conteúdo. Agora sim a coisa estava feia para o meu lado. Havia digitais minhas por todos os lados da sala do Krügger, fora a cerca que eu pulei para escapar do Edward... Hey, deve haver digitais do "Zumbi Presley" lá também!

- _Lili Star_? Você está bem? Quer sentar ou vai ficar ai na minha frente feito poste de luz?

- ...

- _Lili Star_?

- ...

Mirian sacudiu as mãos freneticamente na frente dos meus olhos para ver se conseguia chamar atenção, mas foi inútil. Eu não dava a mínima para Mirian. Minha mente estava concentrada demais na palavra _polícia_...

"Princesa Mirian" dirigiu-se à cozinha e trouxe-me uma xícara de café preto para ver se me tirava do transe. Guiando-me pelo braço, me levou até o sofá e tentou fazer com que eu bebesse aquele maldito café. Estava horrível...

- Mas que merda é essa?

- Café puro, _Lili Star_... Para ver se você acorda... Anda, toma mais um gole...

- Não tem cerveja? – A tentativa era válida...

- Não... Não tomamos essas coisas aqui em casa... Escuta, quer me contar agora o que deixou você nesse estado de uma hora para a outra? – A inocência dela me deixava inquieta. Como ela podia ser tão ingênua? Estava na cara que eu fui a responsável pelo roubo do colégio. Mas ainda sim, aquela ingenuidade poderia me ajudar em alguma coisa. Pelo menos por enquanto...

- Ah... É que fiquei chocada com a notícia... Foi isso...

- Sei... – O sorriso que se abriu no rosto da minha prima foi assustador – Você ficou assim porque eu disse que não teríamos aula por tempo indeterminado!

-...

- É, não adianta me esconder! Sem aulas, ficará difícil encontrar _certa pessoa_, não é?

- Âhn?

- Sim... Certo senhor chamado Cullen. Edward Cullen...

Engasguei feio com o gole de café que tentava tomar. Então esse era o motivo do sorriso? Não... Eu não merecia aquilo...

- _Lili Star_, eu só tenho que avisar uma coisinha: Toma cuidado com essa sua apaixonite, ok? As meninas do colégio – inclusive algumas de minhas amigas – são loucas por ele, e ninguém tem idéia do que elas podem fazer com quem atravessa o caminho delas.

- Eu também tenho um aviso**: EU NÃO TENHO PORRA DE APAIXONITE NENHUMA POR AQUELE TOPETUDO, ESTÁ BEM?** – Ela conseguia me tirar do sério. Aliás, parecia que isso virou hobbie de todo mundo nessa cidade – Olha Mirian, eu vou dar uma saída já que não tem aula, ok? Se tia Carmem perguntar, diz que eu vou demorar...

Já estava saído quando Mirian veio correndo em minha direção e pronunciou a tão temida frase: _Espera que eu vou junto_.

- Espera... Eu vou junto!

- Mas você nem sabe para onde eu estou indo...

- Ótimo! Assim a gente pode ter mais um tempinho para conversar...

Fiquei olhando ela saltitar até o quarto e voltar com uma animação descomunal. Não tinha como dizer que ela não podia ir... Eu nem sabia para onde estava indo... Saímos de casa e eu logo senti o nervosismo tomar conta de mim. Era como se todos estivessem com olhares de acusação para cima de mim. Era terrível. Mirian falava pelos cotovelos e eu tentava me concentrar em chutar uma pedrinha da rua. Era horrível carregar esse sentimento de culpa nas costas. Duas toneladas de puro peso na consciência acabavam com qualquer um.

- Olha Mirian. Sabe aquela garota do outro lado da rua?

- Hum?

- Aquela ali oh! – Era incrível a falta de discrição das pessoas da minha família. Só faltou ela se jogar em cima da garota.

- Ah... Que que tem ela?

- Aquela ali é a Bella Swan. A ex-namorada do Edward... Eles formavam o casal mais fofo do colégio, mas de uma hora para outra, ele começou a se afastar dela... Ninguém sabe o motivo...

Vai ver ele só tinha tempo para o topete...

- Ela parece machucada... E não lembro de ter visto ela nas aulas...

- É que, depois do rompimento, ela nunca mais pisou lá.

Meu Deus. Mas que garota idiota... Entrar em depressão por causa de um topetudo...

Continuamos a conversar – sim, agora ela conseguira prender minha atenção – até pararmos numa cafeteria no centro da cidade. Mirian pediu um café preto e eu, bom, vejamos: uma Coca-Cola, três pãezinhos de queijo, uma torrada, alguns biscoitinhos que vieram acompanhando o café da minha prima, algumas balas...

- Você é magra de ruim... Olha _Lili Star_, vão falar sobre o assalto do colégio na televisão!

A segunda bomba do dia... Parei de mastigar o pão de queijo e me virei para a tv. Para minha surpresa, não foi a sala do Krügger que recebera atenção da repórter...

- "As autoridades estão perplexas com o caso da Escola de Ensino Médio de Forks. A polícia estima que mais da metade dos vidros e classes do prédio principal estejam destruídos, fora o restante dos estragos feitos em outros locais. Ninguém sabe ainda o que aconteceu no local, mas calculasse que o colégio voltará com suas atividades normais na semana que vem...".

Eu estava com metade do pão de queijo na boca. A vontade que eu tinha era de sair correndo pela rua gritando** eu roubei um fone, não destruí o colégio!** Virei novamente para Mirian que também tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto e tentei me acalmar.

- Puta que pariu... – Uma senhora que sentava do nosso lado me olhou cara de desaprovação depois que soltei – E eu pensando besteira...

- Realmente...

- O quê? – Como assim realmente?

- Nada _Lili Star. _O que você quer fazer agora?

Eu? Eu queria jogar minha consciência no lixo! Então quer dizer que a polícia não estava na escola por eu ter pegado meus fones de volta? Aquela notícia foi como se tirassem aquelas duas toneladas das minhas costas e jogadas para cima...

- Não sei... O que você quer fazer?

- Estava pensando em voltarmos para casa... Sabe, estou cansada... – Mirian mudou completamente de expressão. Seus olhos começaram a ficar ainda mais negros a cada segundo que passava. Havia alguma coisa errada.

- O que houve, garota?

- Nada – Era óbvio que havia alguma coisa... Eu sabia quando alguém tentava esconder alguma coisa... Eu usava muito isso quando não queria fazer alguma coisa - Não precisa voltar se não quiser...

Mirian me deixou sozinha na cafeteria, pensando no que poderia tê-la deixado daquela forma. Mas também, por que eu iria me preocupar se eu tinha uma semana para fazer o que quisesse?

Sai da cafeteria e fui a um barzinho do lado da mesma. Queria comemorar a minha pseudo-inoscência em grande estilo: tomando cerveja!

- Uma cerveja, por favor.

- Identidade, por favor.

- Hum?

- Não posso vender bebidas alcoólicas para menores. – Mas que história é essa agora?

- E quem disse que eu sou menor de idade?

- Vai mostrar a identidade ou não?

Eu não tinha escapatória. Ia ter que brindar minha liberdade com Toddynho...

- Daí cara, beleza? Vê ai duas cervejas.

- Claro... E ai Edward, que anda fazendo da vida?

**Edward?**

- Olá Lílian...

Mas eu não acredito nisso... Debrucei-me no balcão e fiquei assim por alguns segundos. Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Aquele idiota só podia estar me seguindo...

- Hey, se não vai mostrar a identidade, pode ir saindo...

- Tudo bem cara, ela está comigo...

**ÃH?**

- O quê? – Levantei num salto e o encarei. O que ele tava pensando? – Não... Eu não estou com ninguém... – Sai bufando do bar - E faz o seguinte – Encarei o cara do balcão – pega essa cerveja e enfia do seu...

Deixei para trás um balconista mala e um topetudo abusado e caminhei sem rumo até uma pracinha perto do bar de onde estava. Estava cheio de pirralhos gritando e pulando feito pipoca de micro-ondas, mas resolvi sentar em um dos balanços vagos. Áquila cidade era maluca! Um colégio maluco, pessoas malucas, um topetudo maluco e um balconista filho da...

- Por que você foge de mim? – Senti que alguém havia sentado no balanço do lado – Isso é uma das coisas que eu não consigo entender...

- Por que você me segue? – Já estava levantando quando sua mão me segurou pelo pulso e eu pude sentir novamente seus dedos congelados na minha pele. Diário, eu queria me matar... Eu fiz a coisa mais idiota que alguém podia fazer naquele momento. Ao sentir aquele toque gelado na pele, eu me arrepiei feito galinha depenada! Eu sei, uma completa retardada! – O que... O que você está fazendo?

- Tentando fazer com que você não fuja novamente – Seus olhos invadiram minha mente de novo, como das vezes em que eu estava no meu estado de transe.

- Eu não... Não estou tentando fugir de nada...

- Não é o que está parecendo... – Edward começou a se aproximar de mim, ainda me segurando pelo pulso. Quando deu por mim, seus lábios gélidos roçaram nos meus. Foi uma sensação estranha... Fechei os olhos como se me entregasse aquele beijo, mas, como se acordasse de um pesadelo, abri novamente os olhos e o empurrei para trás, fazendo com que caísse de bunda na areia. Se eu não estivesse furiosa naquele momento, eu iria me matar rindo daquela cena: Edward no chão com um monte de pirralhinhos dando risada da cara dele.

- Nunca mais... Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? Não me toque, não chegue perto... Nem olhe para mim, ok? – Sai do parquinho com o nariz empinado. O que foi aquilo que acabou de acontecer? Edward havia mesmo feito aquilo? E o pior: Eu havia mesmo gostado daquilo? Não! Claro que não! Eu não conseguia entender qual era o objetivo dele, mas depois daquele maldito beijo, eu nunca mais ficaria um centímetro perto daquele... Daquele... Topetudo idiota!

Voltei para casa e encontrei Mirian jogada no sofá. Terceira nota deste diário**: EU QUERO IR EMBORA DESSA CIDADE... AS PESSOAS DAQUI VÃO ME ENLOUQUECER!**

- O que aconteceu, Mirian? Você saiu da cafeteria naquele estado e...

- Você beijou o Edward?

Terceira bomba do dia. Como ela descobriu isso?

- Er...

- Você beijou ou não?

- Não foi necessariamente um beijo... E...

- Você não deveria ter feito isso...

Mirian saiu da sala e subiu para o seu quarto, batendo porta e tudo! O que aquela maluca tinha? E o pior, como ela havia descoberto? Estava me seguindo também? Ah, mas que merda de vida... Subi as escadas e comecei a bater na porta do quarto como uma louca tentando fazer com que Mirian a abrisse.

- Mirian! Abre essa porta! Porra, será que alguém pode me contar o que está acontecendo? – As batidas foram inúteis. Eu não conseguia ouvir nem a respiração da "princesa Mirian" dentro do quarto. Prevendo que ela não abriria aquela maldita porta, desci e fui para o meu quarto. Minha cabeça girava... Primeiro a história do assalto do colégio, depois o beijo do topetudo e agora Mirian. As coisas estavam piorando a cada minuto e eu começava a achar que se eu não tomasse uma atitude, elas poderiam piorar ainda mais...


	7. Férias Adiantadas

_**Férias Adiantadas**_

Eu estava enlouquecendo. Nitidamente enlouquecendo. Diário, o que há de errado comigo? Será que eu tenho algum tipo de retardo mental porque, convenhamos, eu não consigo entender bulhufas do que acontece nessa cidade. Eu falei cidade? O que dizer da minha casa, então...

Passei algumas horas enterrada na minha cama tentando achar alguma resposta para ver se entendia o ataque que minha prima havia dado na sala. Dava para perceber que ela não havia saído também do quarto dela porque não dava para ouvir nada lá de dentro. Cara, qual era o motivo daquilo tudo? Como ela sabia que o topetudo Cullen havia me beijado? Por que ela saiu correndo? E o mais importante: Cadê a titia Carmem que não chega nunca para fazer o almoço?

A única coisa que eu tinha certeza até aquele momento é que o meu estômago estava completamente vazio e reclamava por comida. Decidi, então, correr até a cozinha e ver se tinha alguma coisa para comer até titia Carmem chegar. Sorte minha que ela tinha o costume de congelar coisas fáceis de preparar... Acabei encontrando uma lasanha daquelas de microondas e umas almôndegas. Meu estômago roncou de felicidade ao ver aquela caixinha milagrosa com o Garfield na frente. Abri o micro já com certa impaciência quando escutei passos vindo do andar de cima. Não era Mirian, pensei, porque ela não ia dar o braço a torcer e vir falar comigo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Titia Carmem não havia chegado ainda, do contrário já sentiria o cheiro de biscoitos de coco tomando conta da casa... Opções plausíveis:

1°) Mirian chamou as biônicas para desabafar;

2°) Mirian chamou as biônicas para me bater;

3°) **TÃO INVADINDO A CASA, VÉIO!**

A primeira coisa que pensei em fazer foi sair correndo pela porta da frente com a lasanha do Garfield na mão gritando por socorro, mas quando estava quase na porta lembrei que Mirian estava em casa e deixar uma prima sozinha com gente estranha junto deve ser pecado... Já imaginou, eu, Lílian Younger, no julgamento final, tentando explicar o porquê da minha fuga espetacularmente insana?

"Mais um pecado, senhorita Younger?" – Engraçado que Deus, na minha imaginação, tinha a voz do monitor Krügger... Mas enfim, fosse a voz de qualquer outro, não ia ser muito bom deixar a pobre Mirian sozinha lá em cima.

Subi as escadas ainda com a caixinha da lasanha congelada vagarosamente até por o pé no corredor que dava acesso aos quartos quando ouvi outro barulho, só que dessa vez, vindo do quarto de Mirian. Diário, Mirian ainda estava lá dentro e, por mais que eu tentasse me convencer de que era apenas alguma biônica tentando animá-la com aquele jeito espalhafatoso que só uma legítima Barbie Girl conseguiria, alguma coisa me dizia que havia algo de errado naquilo tudo. Peguei a caixinha da lasanha com força e comecei a caminhar em direção ao quarto de Mirian – com direito a musiquinha do filme Psicose, que naquele momento não estava ajudando em nada... Minha mente não presta mesmo... – e, lentamente, fui estendendo a mão até a maçaneta fria da porta do quarto. Tentei fazer menos barulho possível, empurrando a porta com cuidado para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. O que eu não esperava era encontrar a cena que se passava...

Mirian estava sentada na cama parecendo tentar explicar alguma coisa, sei lá, parecia um cachorrinho de rua pedindo um pedaço do lanche de alguém, gesticulando preocupadamente algo que eu não conseguia entender. Vi uma sombra percorrer o outro lado do quarto e me escondi atrás da porta para não ser vista. Quem será que estava lá dentro? Voltei à posição anterior para ver se conseguia enxergar mais alguma coisa e, para meu azar, Mirian percebeu que eu estava ali e levantou instantaneamente gritando para eu sair.

- Então é assim que você quer ficar aqui em casa, espionando os outros? – Mirian saiu, ao mesmo tempo que me afastava do quarto e me xingava como se aquilo fosse o fim do mundo – Qual é seu problema, ein?

- Eu ouvi passos e...

- E simplesmente achou que espionar iria melhorar as coisas? Santa curiosidade... – Eu nunca tinha presenciado um ataque de fúria de Mirian... E espero nunca mais presenciar...

- Olha Mirian...

- Não quero saber! Ou você sai daqui e nunca mais faça isso ou...

- Espera Mirian. Não precisa fazer esse showzinho.

Olhei para a porta para ver da onde aquela voz vinha e para minha surpresa, era de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Bella Swan. Sim! A garota dos machucados Mirian havia me mostrado logo cedo. A diferença agora era que dessa vez, a garota não tinha sequer um arranhãozinho no corpo. Apenas a expressão triste de sempre. Quero dizer, nem tão triste...

- Bella, eu não sabia que ela invadiria meu quarto e...

- Não tem problema, o que eu tinha para falar já disse. Agora, vire-se. – Mal tinha terminado a frase e Bella começou a descer as escadas deixando Mirian completamente atordoada e eu... Bem, inteiramente puta da cara!

- Que história é essa de "vire-se"?

- Espero que você nunca entenda... – Falando isso, Mirian dirigiu-se até o quarto e se fechou novamente. Fiquei sozinha, com mais algumas milhares de perguntas e uma lasanha congelada na mão. Isso está indo longe demais. Aliás, já ultrapassou a linha do longe demais... Preciso de respostas! E rápido antes que essa lasanha grude na minha mão e meu estômago reclame mais um pouco...

Desci as escadas pensando no que eu deveria fazer. Quem eu deveria procurar para esclarecer aquela loucura que a minha vida havia se transformado e tentar, por fim, terminar meu ensino médio e viajar. Deus, se eu pudesse viajar para a Holanda agora mesmo e me empanturrar com os meus bolinhos de haxixe...

Depois de comer, sai de casa para ver se esfriava a cabeça... Não conseguiria as respostas sozinha, então comecei a pensar em algumas pessoas que poderiam me ajudar nessa empreitada rumo a iluminação – NOFA...

Sentei perto de um chafariz na praça central e comecei a rabiscar o chão com um graveto as futuras vítimas das minhas perguntas. Titia Carmem? Não... Ela só sabe a receita de biscoitos... Mirian? Só se eu drogá-la. As biônicas? Sim, imagina só a cara de monga que elas fariam depois de eu terminar as perguntas... Krügger? Háhá, next! Edward... O topetudo zumbi. A fonte de todas as perguntas... Será? Será mesmo que ele poderia me responder algumas coisas? Por mais que eu tentasse relutar com a idéia, não tinha outra solução. Levantei do banco e comecei a caminhar sem rumo tentando achar alguma forma de fazê-lo responder as minhas dúvidas.

Por incrível que pareça, meus pés estavam me levando até a escola, num gesto completamente involuntário. Vi pela grade os policiais procurarem pistas sobre o estrago feito no colégio na noite anterior e senti certo frio na barriga ao lembrar do que tinha acontecido na sala do monitor. Comecei a caminhar novamente e reparei numa sombra que correu em direção a um bosque localizado perto da escola. Aquilo me deixou intrigada, tanto que a segui para ver o que era. De certa forma, o local era escuro, com apenas alguns raios solares iluminando pontos estratégicos do lugar. De repente, senti uma puta dor de cabeça e cai instantaneamente no chão. Meu nariz estava sangrando e quando tentei limpá-lo, senti que minhas mãos já estavam amarradas atrás das costas. Estava tonta, queria gritar, sair dali, mas foi surpreendida por alguém que tampou meu nariz e minha boca com um pano úmido. Senti meu corpo pesar, igualmente como meus olhos e depois disso, nada. Apenas a escuridão.

**ONDE EU FUI ME ENFIAR? **


	8. Sequestro

_**Seqüestro **_

Mamãe abriu a porta do meu quarto e pediu para que eu descesse, o jantar estava servido. Alguma coisa estava estranha, havia um brilho especial em seus olhos, indecifráveis a meu ver. Ela estalou os dedos me fazendo acordar do devaneio momentâneo e falou para não demorar. Levantei da cama e instintivamente olhei-me no espelho. Queria estar bonita para a ocasião. Prendi meu cabelo num coque, deixando apenas a franja solta e vesti a roupa que tínhamos comprado logo cedo.

Desci as escadas reparando no quanto a casa estava com um aspecto tranqüilo, o que já se tornara costumeiro nos últimos anos. Papai estava sentado à mesa com um sorriso largo no rosto, convidando-me a me sentar também. Logo depois, mamãe chegara com o jantar e logo se juntou a nós. Papai segurou as nossas mãos e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos como se quisesse me passar alguma mensagem mentalmente. Não precisou... Mamãe começou a falar naquele exato momento, numa tentativa falha de tentar esconder as lágrimas que já começavam a brotar de seus olhos.

- Não esperávamos nada menos de você, querida!

Aquela frase me atingiu em cheio. Pude sentir meu rosto corar com aquilo. Ambos sorriam como se eu tivesse acabado com a rixa de judeus e palestinos. Mas o mais estranho... Eu me sentia como se fosse isso mesmo que tinha feito.

- E então minha filha, quando começam as aulas na faculdade?

- Dia treze, pai. Sabe, estou nervosa com isso... Primeiro dia, gente nova... Devem saber muito mais do que eu...

- Impossível – Mamãe interferiu. – Minha lindinha é inteligente demais para eles...

- Mamãe, não esqueça que aquela é a universidade de Direito mais influente da América...

- E é por isso que estamos tão orgulhosos de você!

"_Orgulhosos de você"_

"_De você..."_

Meu coração apertou como se alguém estivesse apertando-o sem trégua, esperando que todo o meu sangue espirrasse no chão. Ergui minha cabeça ainda com os olhos fechados e senti uma dor aguda na nuca. Tentei levar as mãos até lá, mas senti cordas segurando-as juntamente ao meu corpo. Não tinha uma parte de mim que não estivesse doendo e quanto mais eu tentasse me mexer, mais dor eu sentia. Aquilo começou a me apavorar...

Não queria abrir os olhos, pois alguma coisa dentro de mim falava que se eu o fizesse, eles literalmente saltariam para fora, tamanha era a dor. Comecei, então, a ativar meus outros sentidos para ver se conseguia me localizar. Não havia nada, nenhum grilo, nenhum pássaro, absolutamente nada que me ajudasse naquele momento. Não tinha jeito. Teria que abrir os olhos...

Lentamente, as pálpebras foram subindo e deixando que minhas pupilas se acostumassem com a escuridão do lugar em que me encontrava. Senti frio, senti pânico, senti-me sozinha. Senti a fragilidade feminina tomar conta de mim. Senti nojo por pensar no pai dos meus sonhos, por chamar a mãe que eu tanto queria ter, por pensar em Edward...

Ouvi um barulho de porta atrás de mim e logo me pus em alerta. Por mais que meu corpo reclamasse, eu teria que pensar num jeito de sair dali.

- Ah, então a bela adormecida acordou finalmente... Como se sente?

- Venha até aqui que eu digo... – Da minha boca, o único som que saia era em forma de sussurro.

Senti que a pessoa começava a se aproximar de mim e novamente, a sensação de nojo brotou em minha mente. Eu estava com medo.

- Não acha que está em uma situação um tanto desfavorecida para dar ordens? – A sua mão começou a percorrer a linha do meu pescoço como se quisesse sentir meus batimentos cardíacos que até aquele momento, estavam completamente irregulares.

- A minha situação não interfere em nada que você mostre o seu rostinho lindo para mim...

- Sempre fazendo gracinha, não é _Lili Star_...

Meus olhos arregalaram-se com aquilo que acabara de ouvir. Não... Não podia ser...

- Surpresa Lili Star?

- Mas que merda... O que você acha que está fazendo, Mirian? Por que isso tudo?

- Por quê? Ah... Você já vai saber, priminha querida... Eu avisei você, não avisei? Não se meta com ele, eu avisei, mas você não me ouviu...

- Do que você está falando? Se meter com quem?

Seus olhos mudaram de cor e ela começou a se aproximar perigosamente de onde eu estava, fazendo com que novamente o pânico tomasse conta de mim.

- "_Do que você está falando? Se meter com quem?_" Adoro quando vocês se fazem de tontas...

- Vocês?! Mas que merda, Mirian! Será que dá para você me explicar alguma coisa?

Minha prima aprendiz de cobra começou a andar de um lado para o outro balançando em suas mãos uma espécie de corrente, de forma a me deixar completamente louca com aquela espécie de ameaça indireta.

- Bom, pelo que percebi nos últimos dias você esteve atrás de respostas, não é mesmo? Muito bem, acho plausível lhe dar algumas. Por onde devo começar? Ah, sim... Por que toda aquela destruição no colégio se você só roubou um mísero fone de ouvido na sala do monitor? Sabe Lílian, há dias eu e meus "amigos" estamos te observando e não gostamos muito do que vimos. – Sua voz mudou completamente de tom, tornando aquela cena ainda mais assustadora – Você arrumou companhias que não deveria, se é que você me entende...

- Não... Tente ser mais clara.

- Oh, não se preocupe, eu serei. Edward Cullen te trás alguma lembrança?

Aquele nome outra vez... Aquele garoto transformara minha vida num inferno e para meu azar, o diabo era minha própria prima...

- Mas...

-... mas o que ele tem a ver com isso? Ora Lílian, não precisa se dar ao luxo de perguntar... Você é tão patética que tudo o que você pensa está escrito na sua testa... Bem, continuando. Não sabíamos o que aquele vampiro idiota queria se aproximando de você, pensamos em várias hipóteses e todos chegamos a conclusão de que aquilo que ele estava fazendo era um truque para atrapalhar nossos planos...

- Vampiro?! Mirian, pelo amor de Deus, o que você fumou?

- Eu? Lílian, Lílian, sua cabecinha oca não está preparada para entrar nesse mundo... Mas mesmo assim eu vou continuar, até porque, vai ser muito divertido ver você toda perdida com tantas informações... Muito bem, onde eu estava? Ah sim, no plano. Decidimos então acabar de uma vez por todas com a idéia do sanguessuga e pensamos em fazer isso na noite em que você fugiu de casa para pegar os fones. Uniríamos o útil ao agradável, pois além de acabar com a raça daquele aproveitador do Cullen, mataríamos você também. Você serviria como uma espécie de troféu para nossa raça, priminha... Perfeito, não é?

- Mas...

-... mas não conseguimos... Claro, o plano não era tão perfeito assim... – Mirian parou novamente na minha frente – Graças ao seu instinto, o Cullen fez você sair correndo de lá antes mesmo de chegarmos ao colégio. Quando chegamos, era tarde demais. Toda a família Cullen estava nos esperando. Digamos que você perdeu a festa, _Lili Star_...

- Então quer dizer que...

-... que nós fomos os responsáveis pela bagunça? Sim... Aquele colégio se transformou num campo de batalha. Vampiros asquerosos contra nossa raça superior de lycans!

- Lycans... Você é uma... Lycan?!

- Eu, minhas companheiras que você carinhosamente chama de "biônicas" e mais algumas pessoas...

Mirian tinha razão. Aquilo era demais para a minha cabeça. Edward era um vampiro, Mirian, uma lycan, e eu... Comida?!

- Mirian, eu só não entendi uma coisa... O que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso?

- Já chego nessa parte, priminha, seja paciente... Com a ajuda daquela Cullen de cabelo espetado que prevê o futuro, a família inteira fora acionada e nosso plano fracassou. Tivemos que pensar em outra coisa e ai, pimba! Já que nossa estimada titia Carmem teve que, digamos... Viajar por alguns tempos, decidimos afastar você do Cullenzinho... Acredite, isso melhorará a sua situação no plano...

- Mirian, o que você fez com a titia Carmem?

- Bem, ela foi visitar seu pai... O destino prega peças mesmo, não é? Justo na noite que você fugiu, ela descobriu tudinho! Obviamente que eu tive que dar uma forcinha...

Bom, agora sim meu fim estava próximo. Meu pai viria e já era. Fim de papo...

- Você vai sofrer de um jeito ou de outro, _Lili Star_... Não tem como escapar...

Ouvi batidas na porta novamente e a conversa parecia ter acabado ali mesmo.

- Mirian, localizamos a Bella. O que devemos fazer agora?

- Peguem-na. Tragam-na para cá imediatamente. Como ela mesma me aconselhou, eu "me virei". Priminha, infelizmente vou ter que te deixar... Nossa conversa estava tão boa... Mas não se preocupe. Mais tarde você terá companhia... Beijinhos!

Mirian me deixou novamente no escuro apenas com meus pensamentos em completa desordem. Aquela garota era louca! Pirada! E eu... Estava ferrada. Pobre Bella, tomara que ela consiga escapar das garras da... Oh Deus, das garras da minha prima lycan...

Ouvi vários passos vindos do lado de fora de onde eu estava e de repente, nada. O silêncio reinava novamente naquele lugar estranho. Puta merda, o que estava acontecendo?


End file.
